Supernatural: El Heredero de Slytherin
by Franco Martin Romano
Summary: Tom es revivido y temiendo que Lucifer interfiera con sus planes, decide trabar "alianza" con Dean y Sam.
1. Chapter 1

Ni Supernatural ni Voldemort me pertenecen son propiedad de Warner Bro Rowling. Es un fic hecho para entretener.

Voldemort/Tom Marvolo Riddle tendrá la apariencia del actor italiano Stefano Rossi.

El registraba la casa, atento a cualquier indicio de actividad oscura, Rowena había sido asesinada, la ultima miembro de un grupo de brujas muerta por el diablo.

Voldemort, pensaba que tontas dependiendo de poderes demoníacos y corrupción, es diferente la magia, estaban los de herencia natural y los de las personas que los obtenían con tratos con monstruos para luego ser torturados hasta la muerte.

Que patética existencia, los demonios eran escoria, peores que los muggles y se arrastraban como animales buscando comida, Dios debería haberlos exterminado hace tiempo en su opinión.

Rowena la bruja la había conocido en sus viajes por el mundo y de ella aprendió artes oscuras, pues en Hogwarts era un tema prohibido y Dumbledore lo vigilaba constantemente, lo que aprendió era teórico hacia falta ir a lo practico.

No significaba nada para ninguno de los dos, pero cuando la bruja descubrió que era descendiente de Salazar Slytherin vio en Tom Marvolo Riddle potencial que no debería ser desperdiciado.

Tom probo ser muy inteligente e ir mas allá, pues ya de niño demostró poder y había matado tres veces a su padre, una estudiante de Hogwarts y la señora Smith.

Ahora su maestra estaba muerta, nunca había desarrollado interés en el amor o la amistad, pero sabia devolver favores a sus socios, en Hogwarts tenia alta estima a Horace Slughorn.

No podia dejar que Lucifer llevara a cabo sus planes de exterminio, por lo que debería "aliarse" con Dean y Sam Winchester para poder encerrar al ángel caído original.

Habia sido resucitado por una fuerza extraña hace unos días tras años de estar muerto por culpa de Harry Potter.

Al principio sintió deseos de ir y matar al muchacho ahora adulto.

Pero no seria inteligente de hacerlo, alertaría a todos de su regreso.

Habia estado 1 año oculto viendo las noticias muggles y mágicas, para estar informado.

Habia llegado a un acuerdo con un tipo llamado Chuck que al parecer lo había resucitado, con la condición de ayudar y proteger a un niño llamado Jack, y vigilar a los cazadores.

Los cazadores y la comunidad mágica tenían un trato de no intervención, pero habían colaborado juntos en periodos de crisis.

De los muggles obtuvo información de los antecedentes penales, y de los magos de los encuentros con demonios, ángeles, fantasmas y monstruos.

Por ahora viajaba sin usar su nombre Voldemort, había vuelto a ser Tom Riddle en América del Norte donde nunca obtuvo tanto poder y no era tan conocido.

La otra razón de recurrir a la bruja Rowena era que ella pese a ser natural, había hecho pactos con demonios y cazadores.

Tendría que atraer la atención de los cazadores para llegar a ellos.


	2. Chapter 2

Voldemort sabía que la magia podía afectar a La Oscuridad según se enteró por un hombre de letras que había matado en su camino y viaje, Rowena logro liberar a Lucifer de la Jaula que el Dios judeocristiano había creado. ¿Entonces esa era la respuesta?

Eso era un rumor que había circulado por las brujas por un tiempo.

Magia poderosa, que podía ser usada, obviamente magia más poderosa que la humana podía tener un efecto más duradero. Tal vez necesitaría del poder de una deidad mágica para derrotar a Lucifer.

Por fortuna había hecho una vez un encuentro con una diosa titán de la magia, Hécate diosa griega de la magia que seguía siendo venerada por los magos y brujas de muchas partes del mundo, los titanes a diferencia de los olímpicos eran a fines con los elementos naturales y la energía Cósmica, tendría que encontrar a la diosa, según una historia Lucifer había matado dioses en un motel, pero los titanes eran algo que los dioses temían y estaban antes que el cristianismo.

Tendría que buscar a Hécate e invocarla para usar su poder mágico.

Estaba en la mansión Riddle revisando libros tanto mágicos como muggles regreso a este lugar únicamente primero porque en verdad era suya por herencia, solo basto mostrar sangre y ADN a las autoridades.

Y segundo estaba a salvo la mansión estaba deshabitada y podría estudiar todo el tiempo que pudiera a los ángeles, demonios, arcángeles y cazadores.

Había tanto de ficción en la mitología y leyendas que era difícil separar de la realidad.

Si el rumor era cierto la magia podía afectar incluso a Yahve o dios como decían los judíos y cristianos.


End file.
